In some embodiments, an iterative decoding scheme of a read channel includes a buffer for managing data samples transferred between a front-end acquisition module, such as a Viterbi decoder, and a back-end decoder, such as a low-density parity-check (LPDC) decoder. According to several dynamic modes of operation, a plurality of clients that make up a portion of the buffer or work alongside the buffer will simultaneously demand access to data samples stored in the buffer. High bandwidth is often required to maintain data integrity while facilitating access to the clients.